Archmage Ghranda
Archmage Ghranda was the high ruler of Aznerathe, and subsequently all magical domains after the Technological Revolution, from the year 3495, when he began his studies in the School of Clairvoyance, to the year 3515, the day of his death. There still lies monuments around Aznerathe, commending him for his brave sacrifice to combat against the ever growing menace of technology. Technological Revolution In 3500, advances in technology began to rise steadily. In only a few years, mechanical weaponry began development led by Caissius, son of Archmage Ghranda. Enraged by the prospect of tinkering with the taboo, Ghranda banished his own flesh and blood to the Isles of Abandon. For 15 years, Caissius toiled in the strange realm. He spent every waking moment developing blueprints for interdimensional travel, and at last, his project was complete. Using only what he had been teleported with, and with what little the unfamiliar dimension had to offer, Caissius was able to forge a handheld interdimensional teleportation device able to displace the atmosphere of both the user, and the location of teleport. Coming back to his homeland after banishment had bewildered even the most prodigal of mages; none had ever successfully returned to Aznerathe from the Isles of Abandon. Caissius's reappearance had sparked interest in technology from many mages outside of the magic capitol. Without intention, Caissius had sparked the first revolution against Aznerathe. The same year of his re-arrival, Caissius founded Imperial City; the hub for the technological revolution. He began a political war against his father, and within only 3 months he had converted half of the continent from magic, to technology. Three months after that, he launched a full scale war against Aznerathe utilizing the combat of hired mercenaries, weaponized automatons, and steam punk warriors. The End of Ghranda; The Beginning of War Caissius invaded the capital of Aznerathe during the eighth month of 3515. He forced his way through the city's barrier of magic using a machine deemed Reinhardt; a device he invented using his prior knowledge of magic, and his newfound respect for technology. As the device disabled the barrier, many citizens left their respective houses to witness the cause and effect. They were introduced with a massacre. The mercenaries, robots, and warriors killed indiscriminately, slaughtering both royal guards and citizens alike. This event was one of the largest-scale battles to ever have been waged, and is one of the last instances in recent years where civilians were involved. Upon entering the cathedral where Ghranda had sat his throne, Caissius was not met with spite, but rather regret. He walked towards his father, and they exchanged a brief conversation. Of the people who were in the room, some say they shared a heartfelt one to one, and others say they had a fierce vocal war. Regardless, after they were done, Caissius ripped open Ghranda's stomach and he retreated back to Imperial City. Aftermath This war further set apart the differences between the followers of technology, and the cultists of magic. Both parties refused contact, and either side slaughtered those who didn't follow their beliefs. This continued for 5 years after the war, until a group of diplomats from both magic and technology split from their respective capitals to settle the ongoing dispute. Many believe this was the start and founding of the Fighter's Coalition.